Oh, the possibilities
by spoodle monkey
Summary: Hawk gets hit with a truth serum and it all goes downhill from there. Good thing Star Girl, the Watch Towers guru of gossip is there. HAWKQUESTION SLASH


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.

A/N- I'm convinced Batman would carry the wierdest things around in his bat-belt...you know, a muffin, rain coat, truth serum, toaster, inflatable raft, power ring from a cereal box...you know- the usual...reviews are love

* * *

"Have you heard?" Rumors were the undercurrent of the Justice Leagues economy. Always there, lurking beneath conversations and hiding around corners, waiting, just waiting for an unsuspecting Leaguer to come along. Heroes thrived on gossip, it made them feel normal, even if the rumor was about whether Lex Luthor and Superman had been _involved_ years ago.

Rumors could be spread across the cafeteria at lunch, table to table, like wildfire, so that by the end of the day everyone would know.

If you heard part of a rumor or were looking for a specific piece of gossip, Star Girl was the one to find. She somehow found out about everything before most others. She knew about Dove and Green Arrow before Hawk did, knew about Batman's secret fear of zombies (which turned out to be false) and Creepers skimpy red dress he wore on Friday nights.

Which was why she was somehow the first person to find out about two of the other Leaguers. Courtney was in the infirmary, getting stitches on her arm when a small group had come rushing in, all shouting different things at one; all except Batman and the one person being herded over to a bed.

Dove ushered Hawk over to a bed, supporting the woozy looking hero on one side, Question on the other. The doctor rushed over, leaving Courtney sitting on the bed to watch the excitement with interest.

"What happened?" Hawk groaned and lay back on the bed, hand pressed firmly to his mouth. "You need to sit up of you're going to be sick." Hawn summoned up a weak glare at the doctor as Dove answered for him.

"He was hit with some sort of gas." His brother explained quickly, glancing at Batman hesitantly. "He refuses to say anything."

"What type of gas?" The doctor directed the question at Batman, leaning forwards to inspect his patient. Courtney could swear she saw an evil glint in the caped heroes eye.

"Truth serum." She stifled her laughter as Hawk let out a dramatic groan from the bed and the group burst into chatter all at once.

"How long until it wears off?" Hawk took the risk of removing his hand from its firm grip on his mouth to ask. She admired his courage, if it had been her, she would have locked herself away somewhere.

"An hour or so."

"Did you steal my CD player?" Fire spoke up quickly, not giving the hero a chance to cover his mouth.

"I took it while I was on monitor duty- you left it sitting on the console and I was bored." Hawk blurted out, a look of horror crossing his face as he realized what he had done.

"Are you the one that uploaded porn to the Watch Tower computer?" Batman growled menacingly. Star Girl watched as the hero slowly turned purple with the effort of holding the truth in.

"No- it was Huntress. Oh god- don't tell her I told you, she'll kill me!" If this was what the truth serum did, she needed to get some. Courtney just hoped she could get a copy of the security footage.

"Why did you really miss the last family dinner?" Dove chimed in, not put off in the least by his brothers pleading look.

"I got tickets to the monster truck rally and didn't want to give them up, or the chance to ask…someone," He struggled with the word. "To the show….jerk." The Question and Ice remained silent through it , watching the show in front of them.

"How did you get in the way of the truth serum?" The doctor smoothly interjected before anyone could question the man further.

Hawk didn't seem convinced that the man was asking for purely medical reasons, although to be fair, neither did she. The doctor didn't back down from the glare he was receiving.

"I didn't listen to Batman's orders because he was being a broody jerk and I ended up getting in the way." Batman still appeared more amused than offended. Probably deciding that Hawk had got his just deserts. Still, Courtney kind of wanted in on the fun.

"Are you seeing anyone?" She called out, a smile threatening to show at the surprised looks she was receiving. It appeared they hadn't noticed her in the excitement.

"I'm single." Hawk let out a strangled cry, biting his fist to keep from saying anything else. It appeared she was onto something. Courtney decided it was payback for the prank that turned her hair purple the month before.

"But are you _in love_?" All eyes turned to the squirming hero with half his fist in his mouth. He reached for a pillow, probably intending to smother himself with it, but the Question grabbed it first, moving it out of the way. Looked like he wanted to know as well.

"Are you in love with someone?" She repeated. Star Girl sort of felt sorry for him- but hey, gossip was gossip.

"Yeah." Hawk finally burst out. "I am, alright?" This definitely made her day.

"What? Who?" Dove made a pained face as he asked, realizing what he had just done. He tried to change it, before Hawk could answer. "Why didn't you tell me?" But Hawk was already answering against his will.

"Question." Hawk turned bright red. "I was afraid to tell you- stupid, I know. Oh god- kill me now!" The hero wailed, covering his face with his hands and falling backwards onto the infirmary bed.

Hawk was in love with the Question? The gossip possibilities were endless. But she still kind of felt sorry for the guy, even if he did dye her hair purple, after all she'd probably die of embarrassment if Doctor Fate found out about her tiny crush on him (the man was hot after all). Maybe it would be one piece of gossip she kept to herself. After all, there was plenty more around the tower.

"Um." Dove cleared his throat awkwardly. "Maybe we'd better go and leave Hawk alone…" She watched as the others filed out of the room and the doctor returned to her stitches, but Question remained.

"Didn't see it coming." The detective spoke quietly, but she could still hear him. "All the signs there, but didn't see it coming. Obvious in hindsight."

"I'm going to assume that's meant to be reassuring." Hawk mumbled from under his hands, sounding miserable. "If you want to yell or something, this is your chance. Not like I can go anywhere…or _lie._"

She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but Question leaning forwards and gently prying Hawks hands from his face hadn't made it far on her list. She turned away slightly, embarrassed at witnessing the raw emotion between the two. Courtney glanced back after a moment, blushing as she caught the two kissing. Questions faceless mask pushed slightly to the side, she couldn't see his face, just a tuft of red hair.

"It's not polite to stare." The doctor whispered quietly, placing a bandage over the stitches. He smiled, glancing over at them, then gathered up the used items for disposal.

"They're cute." Star Girl smiled softly, turning her attention away from the two. Cute and _hot._ Since things worked out, maybe the rumor mill was ready for its newest edition. Now, how could she turn it into some dramatic tale? Oh the possibilities.


End file.
